


Cranberry Rhapsody

by karasunhoes



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Cranberry juice, Dollar store au, GD wears cowboy boots, Jimins ass, M/M, Taehyung and Jimin are bromance goals, aka my one hit wonder, i return with more fresh hell, taehyung the ultimate wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunhoes/pseuds/karasunhoes
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin open a dollar store and Jiyong needs more cranberry juice





	Cranberry Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> Freshly squeezed hell

Park Jimbo ANd Kim Taehyung opened a dollar store together.

The store was named "Park that Ass, Kim" Taehyung was very proud of the name, because he came up with it, and it was a good name also. 

Skrrrrt skrrt ! 

G-dragon pulled up to PtAK (Park that Ass, Kim) and stepped his leather cowboy boots out of his Mercedeez bens. He required some more cranberry juice Bc Flop had drank the last of it that morning. (Edit: it was supposed to be Top xD) he entered the dollar store.  
He whipped off his guchi sunglasses.

"Wus Poppin Jimbo?"

He said to the Jimbo, who was currently restocking the cramberry juice.

Jimins heart went Doki doki and he fell to the floor. His idol GD just said a Jimmy neutron meme to him also why was GD in his dollar store. 

GD suddenly caught sight of Jimble's fine ass and whistlled. Do Scooby got the booty? Scooby doooo

He decided to pick up Jimbo along with his cranberry juice. 

He held a bottle of cran out to the Jimin and said "cran you be my boyfriend?" 

Jimin fell in love in .2 seconds. 

"Yes GD oppa I love YOU let's go make OUT" he snatched off his apron and GD and Jimin made out in the juice and canned foods aisle.

Taehyung was left to restock the cranberry juice all by himself. How sad. 

"Personal Intimacy Lubricant and cranberry juice is 20% off today and tomorrow" he quietly whispered at the two bois havin at it near him as he placed a bottle of cran on the shelf. 

G-reptilian thanked him and used a 20% off coupon on the PIL (Personal intimacy lubricant) as a gift for he and Jimbo. 

Jimin blushed. 

They used the PIL in GD's mercedeez 5 minutes later.


End file.
